


Juicyjima's Jacket

by Capricorn_Karebear (orphan_account)



Series: Crack [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Confession, Crack, Love Confessions, M/M, Tendou's name is Tender Salami, Ushijima's name is Juicyjima, jacket thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Capricorn_Karebear
Summary: Sushi? Sounds like the perfect date.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Crack [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1029548
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Ushiten Week 2020





	Juicyjima's Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> My sibling is a mad genius. This spewed from their mouth upon hearing the prompt for day 4 of UshiTen Week and it was too good; I had to write it down. You're welcome.

Juicyjima walks into the store — the jacket store — and looks around for a nice,  _ thicc _ coat to impress his “bestie.”

He finds one that he likes, picks it up, and observes its lovely brown colour, fluffy interior, deep pockets, and round buttons.

He goes to the cash register and purchases it before walking home.

The next day, Tender Salami decides that he wants to hang out with his good friend, Juicyjima, at the restaurant — the sushi restaurant — so he shoots Ushijima a text.

**TS: Heyy wanna go out for sushi**

**J: Yes, I would enjoy that greatly, Tender Salami.**

They meet at the restaurant — the sushi restaurant — and eat some sushi. 

Tender Salami admires Juicyjima’s lovely jacket from across the table.

Juicyjima loudly announces his need; “I am going to the bathroom. I will be right back.” He gets up to leave, with his jacket still on the back of his chair.

When Juicyjima is out of sight, Tender Salami grabs the jacket and stuffs it in his bag.

Juicyjima comes back moments later, proof that he pees very quickly for someone his size, and sits down again. 

They finish their food and then Juicyjima asks the waitress for the cheque. The waitress hands it to him. They move to pay, but then Juicyjima shoots Tender Salami a panicked look.

“Have you seen my jacket?!”

“Uh, no, I haven’t,” Tender Salami lies through his teeth. 

“Oh, okay,” Juicyjima says, but he still looks worried. 

Juicyjima insists on paying, despite however much money he must have spent on that marvellous jacket, and they part ways, each going to their own homes.

Once at home, Tender Salami decides to check the new brown jacket’s deep pockets in case Juicyjima left anything in there.

To his surprise, there is a piece of crumply paper. He opens the paper.

**Dear Tender Salami,**

**I’m sorry I have to tell you in this kind of way, but… I love you. And I always have.**

**From,**

**Juicyjima**

Tender Salami is shooketh. He never knew Juicyjima felt this passionately about their relationship. 

**TS: i love you too**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> If you want to see my serious work:  
> [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilleeboi/works) |  
> [main blog](https://lilleeboi.tumblr.com/)  
> | [fandom blog](https://lilleeboi-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
